A new body
by silverstarxdarkwing
Summary: Mike forgot to check pirate's cove and that led him to a game over,or did it
1. Chapter 1

I do not own fnaf, Scott does

* * *

><p>Mike sighed as he looked at the cameras. He ruffled his hair as he switched the view to see Bonnie in the supply closet and Chica in the kitchen. He already knew Chica was in the kitchen from all the noise she was making 'probably making pizza'. He laughed inwardly at his own joke and turned his camera to the band, shivering a little once he saw Freddy looking straight at the camera.<p>

**STEP**

Mike widened his eyes and checked the west hall to see Foxy running down the hallway. He quickly jumped out of his seat and reached towards the button. He cursed as he saw Foxy come in and shriek, signalling his upcoming death. Foxy grinned a mad grin as he looked at Mike "why are ya not in ye costume,let's get ye back into one". Mike looked at the red fox in fear, he was dragged as he tried to scream but was to in shock to do so.

Mike pleaded Foxy to let him go but was answered with you need your suit back on, rules are rules. Foxy stopped as he arrived at his destination, Pirate's cove. He grabbed a suit way in the back and showed it to Mike, like you would show someone clothes. The suit was of a German Shepard with a police hat and outfit. It's fur was of a normal German Shepard and it had a collar that said 'Mike'.

"the gang picked this one out just for you,it's suits a security guard dont'cha think matey?" Mike shook as he knew this was going to be the last of him. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as foxy walked closer and closer to him with the suit. Mike felt the end draw near and he gave prayers to heaven that he lived a good life.

he felt himself get stuffed into the outfit as everything tuned black.

**Foxy's pov**

I grinned as I looked over his work. I always had some fun when he stuffed the exoskeleton in their suits. It was almost like a night job to me. I did get mad though, when I put one of them in their suit and they don't move and spray red oil everywhere. This exoskeleton was different though. It didn't spray blood like the others that came before it. I heard the clanking of footsteps and turned to see the chicken animatronic Chica.

"wow Foxy! the suit for that exoskeleton was a perfect match!" Chica exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad it does mate, It took me a long time and I didn't want to stuff it in a Freddy suit like we usually do, so I found this one" I said joyfully. "Apparently, when this exoskeleton was put into their suit, they didn't spray the red oil everywhere like the usually do".

Chica looked surprised then clapped her hands in happiness "do you think this one will finally work?!" I shrugged my shoulders in reply.

Of course I wouldn't know for certain that it would work,because none of the one we did put it would work and just sit there limp. We gazed down upon the limp animatronic and waited a few minutes. All we were looking for was a movement. One little move of a finger of a twitch would make either one of us happy.

five minutes had already passed, we continued waiting hoping for that one little move.

"you know it won't move like the rest, it will just stay limp until it's cleaned up,they all do"

we both turned to see Bonnie. His eyes gazed down on the animatronic. "Freddy is on his way to see the work so-"

**Twitch **

We all looked back at the animatronic and saw it's finger twitch a bit. We all slowly walked towards it. Chica was looking excited while Bonnie and I looked curiously at it.

**Twitch**

Another twitch happened, this time it was the eyes. It finally opened it's eyes. It's sky blue eyes looked at us in curiosity, then panic. It looked like it was trying to back away but there was a wall behind it. Bonnie looked at me and whispered "go get Freddy now"

I ran out of pirates cove to get Freddy that was just about to get off the stage. He noticed my urgency and quickly asked "what is wrong Foxy? tell me now"

"The lass woke up!"

He widened his eyes and ran to pirates cove with me.

**?**** pov**

I felt myself floating in darkness as I tried to open my eyes. I knew my eyes were open, but I couldn't see nothing.

like an abyss.

thoughts rushed through my head, who am I?where am I? What am I? I tried to move my arms, or anything that would help me. I stopped trying and thought about any memories that could help tell who I am. I searched through my head and I felt a great pain come to my head. The pain felt like something pounding into my skull.

M...

The letter floated through my head. M? I guessed that was the first letter of my name. I tried to think more but found nothing that could help. I saw some bright light and I tried to open my eyes once more. This time it was a success. I opened my eyes to see three big things staring up at me.

I looked curiously at them then panicked. Where was I?! These things were scary. I tried backing away but I was met with a wall to my back. The rabbit looking one whispered something to the scary fox looking one and the fox ran out. I was left with these to and finally said something that I wanted the answer to. I was hoping to get my answer.

Who am I?

* * *

><p>Silver: so this was the first chapter A new body, review, follow, favorite! and tell me my errors or some advice to make this story better.<p>

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: oh my god! I never expected for this story to get so popular! if you saw the faves and follows on my other two stories! thank you so much to the people that are following and favoriting to my crappy story

Hikari: stop being so dramatic okay?

silver: :"C

Hikari:Scott owns the game,by the way there is going to be a game two of it so me and her are happy

enjoy

* * *

><p><span><strong>? pov<strong>

"who am I?"

The two robot-animal looking things looked at me like I had grown two heads. The chicken like robot started laughing which had made me confused even more, why was she laughing?

I'll just call her Chick from now. Chick stopped laughing and pointed at my neck "You should know, weren't you programmed to know your own name, it says it right on your collar." I was now lost in my sea of confusion, programmed?Collar? Just what the heck am I?!

Chick pointed to herself then to the bunny "my name is Chica and this bunny is Bonnie!" I nodded my head. Bonnie and Chica looked familiar to me but why though, why was I scared whenever they got close to my face? Surely I have not met them before. We heard the curtains open to see the fox robot and a bear robot.

The bear robot made me scared, more scared then when I saw the three. The two walked next to Bonnie and Chica and the bear looked at me "So this one actually worked this time, that is good."Trying to bare my frantic thoughts I looked straight at the bear, I felt like maybe the bear might give me my answers. "Who am I?"

"From what your suit is, you are a German Shepard named Mike, and the outfit of the suit make you look like a police dog so you are a police dog named Mike" okay, so my name is mike, but what am I really? "What am I?" The bear looked at me with shock "You didn't know you were an animatronic?" I shook my head no.

"Well, I guess I will introduce everyone, I am Freddy and the fox is Foxy and I'm guessing you already met those two" Freddy said, pointing to Chica and Bonnie.

Another thought came to my head "What's an animatronic?"

The four looked at me with great confusion, Bonnie was the one to start speaking "An animatronic is a multi-disciplinary field which integrates anatomy, robots, mechatronics, and puppetry resulting in lifelike animation." The three turned towards Bonnie "did you literally just read that out of a dictionary"

"Maybe~"

Freddy turned towards me "Since you just got your suit we will have to talk to the manager." I thought blankly for a moment until I heard a car start pulling up, probably into the drive through. I heard the open of a door and footsteps walking in. Freddy walked out to greet the manager.

**Nobody's pov**

Freddy walked out of pirate's cove to greet the manager. "Hello boss , we have a slight problem." the manager looked at him worriedly "Did you shove one of the night guards in a suit again, how much 'red oil' did it make?" Freddy looked at the manager in nervously "Well about that, The exoskeleton worked and is in it's suit right now talking to the others."

The manager's eyes grew into saucers "Show me it."

Freddy led him to pirate's cove to see Bonnie and Chica cat-fighting and Foxy telling Mike about his "adventures". Freddy had an anime tick mark and coughed. All of them turned towards him and stopped when they saw the manager.

The manager looked at Mike and started walking towards him. The manger breathed in as he saw the state of the poor teenager that was stuck in the suit "Do you know who you are?"

Mike looked up at the manager "I think, Mike? My memory is blurry."

The manager looked at him in pity.

"Well this is not good."

* * *

><p>Silver:sorry for the long wait, this is all I got for now, I just wanted to let you all know I am alive!<p>

see you next time

next chapter summary:

Mike clenched his head, A memory was coming back to him.

Mike saw an office, it had a desk and two doors. There were two buttons on each one.

Why is it so familiar?!


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the long wait, now let's do the next chapter! I don't own FNAF

* * *

><p>Mike gave a questioning gaze at the manager. "What do you mean?" The manager's gaze landed on the floor and he clenched his teeth. He never thought that this could happen, how could a human teenage boy get stuffed inside a mechanical suit and survive?<p>

Or maybe...

The manager quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought. He stared at the "animatronic" teen. "Only time will tell." The manager thought for a moment when an idea popped into his head. "You could help us with something." Mike blinked, mentally telling the manager to go on.

"You could become a performer here and then more people will show up and we might earn enough money to stay in business!" Mike nodded, maybe this job would tell him more about himself.

Mike blinked again, feeling tired and tried to not fall asleep. His eyes started seeing turned his head a little to see the other animatronics "asleep". He blinked once more only to not see Pirate's cove, but darkness.

...

Mike opened his eyes to see a desk in front of him. He turned his head left and right to see two metal doors. He noticed that beside the doors were two buttons. The buttons were different colors. The upper button was green while the other one was white. He felt a familiarity about the room. He looked at his "hands" and widened his eyes. It wasn't like his paws, which he was just getting used to. He then noticed a weird flat machine. His curiosity got the best of him and he tapped on one of the boxes.

He screamed.

Bonnie was staring strait at him. Bonnie's eyes were pitched black. His pupils glowing in the darkness around him, giving him a creepy air around him. Mike shivered at the creepy stare.

...

Mike woke up to see Foxy in his face. Foxy's eyes danced with worry as he stared at mike. Mike squeaked and jumped back, surprised by Foxy. "Ye be afraid of me like ye used to be lad." Mike looked at Foxy in confusion. An image of a teenage boy getting dragged by Foxy came into his head. Mike saw the terror in the boy's eyes and shivered.

Mike shook off the image and asked "What do you mean?" Foxy shook his head "ye don't need to be worrying over the past lad, you're apart of our family now aren't ye?" Foxy then flashed a grin "Anyways ye be going to do your introduction to the little landlubbers now!"

Mike blinked as he was pushed out onto the stage. He heard the clapping and cheering of the children. Their eyes looking at him, wondering what he was going to do.

**"Go on, make the children happy!"**

Mike felt something spark inside of him. "Hello citizens!" Mike didn't know how he was saying these things. It felt like someone else was talking for him."Will you help me protect the city?" The children looked in excitement and cheered a yes. Mike grinned and told the children that he would be back after Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy, would do their performance. Mike walked back into the backstage area.

**"After all we shouldn't steal the spotlight, right?"**

Mike blinked. It was the same voice that had spoke to him right before he did his introduction. Mike was about to say something when he saw Chica walk up to him. "Good job Mike!" She congratulated. Bonnie next walked up to him "That was cool Mike! because of you, we might stay in business!" Mike smiled weakly, remembering the image of Bonnie staring straight at him.

Chica noticed this "Mike, is there something wrong?" Mike shook his head, he didn't want to be a burden to his new family. Chica was about to say something when Freddy came in "It's time to perform." Chica and Bonnie followed Freddy to the stage. Mike sighed but ten gave a girlish squeak as Foxy came up behind him and gave him a hug. "F-Foxy!? What are you doing?!" Foxy pouted.

"I was just be giving ye a hug~" Mike sighed and turned around to look at Foxy

"You didn't need to hug me."

"But it was your introduction~"

Mike sighed once again. Foxy grinned. "If ye be keep sighing like that you'll blow all of the happiness away!" Mike rolled his eyes, Foxy could act so immature. Foxy noticed this and whined "Why ye gotta be so rude~" Mike couldn't help but laugh a little at the fox's antics.

Foxy blinked but then grinned "Well at least I make you laugh." Mike blinked and then started to laugh. Once Mike stopped laughing, he heard the wush of the curtains and was hugged from behind. Why does everyone want to hug me today! Mike screamed mentally.

**"Maybe because we're so flawless" **(do not own yu-gi-oh abridged)

Mike ignored the comment and turned his head to see Chica.

"How come everytime she be hugging ye , ye don't care but everytime I be hugging ye,ye would shriek?"

"That's because I can adjust to thing fast."

"...oh..."

"It's time for your real performance."

Mike turned to look at Freddy and nodded.

* * *

><p>well that's all for now...Bye<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to finish two chapters in a month! so happy!

I do not own FNAF...

* * *

><p>Mike walked out onto the stage once again to see the curious eyes of the children staring at him expectantly.<p>

**"My turn~"**

Mike felt the same feeling he had when he did his introduction. The feeling of getting controlled. It wasn't really that bad, the voice that controls his body during these acts helped him. He allowed the voice to control him.

"Hello children! It seems like it's my turn to entertain you! get ready for some police fun!" The children seemed cheery about it as they talked among themselves. Mike grinned "I need some police officers and some criminals! who wants to be a police officer?" All of the children's hands were up. Some were trying to raise their hand higher then others, hoping to get noticed out of the others.

Mike noticed a hand in the back, it belonged to a girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes. She wore a plain forest green shirt and light blue jeans . He saw another girl next to her, she had shoulder-length brown hair with hazel eyes. She wore a shirt with a anime kitten on it with shorts. The next one that interested him was a boy with red hair that reached to his shoulders and brown eyes. He wore a red tank top and blue jeans. The last was a boy with black hair that covered his one eye. he wore a black jacket and blue shorts.

Mike called on them and told them to stand up. They did what he'd asked and stood up. "Alright! since we have the police officers, I'll explain the rules." Mike looked around at the children then continued "I have chosen four police officers. The rest of you are criminals. The criminals have to run around, not letting the police officers capture them while the police officers try to capture them and put them in jail." He pointed to the empty table that no one was sitting at. "If you get captured and put into jail then another criminal has to help you escape, but watch out for the police officers or they'll capture both of you."

The children got up and moved away from the four he had picked and looked ready to run.

"Ready! one, two, three, go!"

The children started running off in different directions as the played their game. He smiled when he saw the laughing faces of the children as they ran. He noticed that a few were already captured and sat in the seats of the "jail". They called out the names of their friends to rescue them. It seems like their friends answered their calls as they rushed over to help their friends. He tried not to laugh when the children taunted one of the children he picked noticeably, the brunette . The child then ran away from the brunette and laughed.

A few minutes passed of their little chases and saw that the children were getting tired. "Alright it's time to start resting and play some games!" He heard some kids aw and sighed. He left the backstage area to see Freddy.

"Nice job Mike, the children sounded happy out there." Mike looked down in embarrassment. It wasn't the bad type but the one of getting complimented. "It was nothing really, I just showed them to a game." Bonnie walked up smiling "Yeah, but still dude that was cool, we never could think of giving the kids those games, except maybe Foxy."

Mike sighed and walked away. Leaving the two alone. He was so confused, about the dreams, flashes of sights, and that strange voice. He sat down on the floor, comprehending all that's been happening right now. Everything was happening too fast. First, he wakes up to having amnesia, he starts getting these strange visions, and hearing a little child's voice inside of his head.

**"No sane person,** (well he wouldn't call himself a person now would he)** would have these; now would they?"**

"Who are you?" Mike thought, he mentally slapped himself hoping he wasn't going insane.

**"You could say I'm you." **A little boy with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes appeared into his mind. He had a on a sky blue t-shirt that said I-love-Freddy's with a picture of Freddy on it. He also had on blue jeans on and bright red sneakers. The boy strangely looked liked Mike when he was little.**  
><strong>

"Great now I'm talking to myself...totally not going insane right now.."

**"I know right!"**

"Can you just tell me who you are, what you are, and why are you in my head?"

**"Well, I'm five years old, your my reincarnation-"**

"Wait what! I'm your reincarnation!"

The boy stuck out his tongue **"Haven't you been paying attention! yeah your my reincarnation."**

**"Now let me finish, your my reincarnation, my name is Michael, and the reason why I'm in your head is because my soul is stuck in your body."  
><strong>

Mike blinked, the only way that he was the reincarnation of this "Michael" kid was only if he was alive as a human, but that can't be because he's an animatronic. Another question struck him.

"How did you die then?"

Michael's image flinched, his gaze fled to the ground. Mike saw tears ready to fall in Michael's eyes and quickly stuttered "I-if you don't want to tell me th-"

** "No, you have a right to know how I- how we died." **Michael looked up and smiled at Mike.

**"It all started when I was having my birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, not this one though. I was happy that my widow of a mother was taking me there for my 5th birthday. I invited four of my closest friends. We were having fun, we were having the joy of our lives. We were playing one of Foxy's scavenger hunts when a golden Freddy appeared. We were first delighted to see an animatronic talking to us since all the others were talking to other children, but when he heard that it was my birthday he told us to follow him into a secret room. We thought nothing of it and followed him. At first I thought my mother must've asked the manager to do a little secret event for my birthday and had asked for an animatronic t The o bring us there but I was dead wrong. The golden Freddy took off his head to show us a man with brown hair and an evil smirk. He showed a knife to us and I think you know what happens next."  
><strong>

Mike looked in shock "H-he murdered you!?" Micheal nodded as tears streamed down his face. **"Not only that but e stuffed us in a suit and let us there to rot."**

"Wait what do you mean not this one?"

**"well F-"**

* * *

><p>Silver: This is it for now see you!<p> 


End file.
